The HamHams meet Kim Possible
by Renaki
Summary: My First New Fic of '07 Uhoh! Hamtaro's been Hamnapped! When Elder Ham tells the Hams of a brave human that maybe able to help them, they take the chance and go to Middleton and ask her for help, but will she accept this particular mission? 4th Chapter Up
1. Hamnapped!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I don't Hamtaro or Kim Possible.

-

Ch. 1 (Ham-napped!!)

The day started out as any other as Hamtaro slid down the drainpipe.

"Oopah!" he flipped out in his usual fashion, landing onto Laura's dog Brandy's head. "Hiya Brandy! You awake?"

The dog gave his usual answer, letting out a huge yawn before falling back to sleep.

Hamtaro leapt off his head and ran off.

-

The ham-hams were about to choose sides for a game of soccer at Acorn Mountain, when Hamtaro finally made it to the top.

Boss was the first to notice him. "Hey, Hamtaro! It's about time ya got here!"

"Sorry; Laura overslept again and was taking a _really _long time getting ready for school."

Bijou came up to them. "It does not matter. All zat matters iz zat he iz here now."

Boss blushed; then put his paw behind his back. "Uh…right; I was, uh, just about to say the same thing, Bijou…" he laughed nervously, while the others sweatdropped.

-

Later, the game had just started. Cappy had the ball and was kicking it towards the goal, with his teammates, Hamtaro, Boss, Dexter, and Stan for back up. On the defending team were Sandy, Howdy, Oxnard, Panda and Snoozer; while Pashmina, Penelope and Bijou were cheering on the sidelines.

"C'mon, ham-hams; you can do it! Kick that ball; there's nothing to it!" Pashmina and Bijou shouted.

"Ookwee!!" Penelope cheered happily, waving her little yellow pom-poms in the air.

Cappy was just about to kick the ball into the goal, when Sandy jumped in front of him, catching him by surprise. "GAH!!" he gasped as she stole the ball away from him, accidentally tripping him in the process. "Ouchichi!'

Dexter and Hamtaro went over to him. "Are you okay, Cappy?" Hamtaro asked as they helped him up.

"Yeah," he said, then looked over to his side and saw Sandy, who was about to make a goal. "but we've gotta get that ball back!" They all nodded and quickly ran after them.

Sandy had just kicked the ball; it was headed toward Stan, who was his team's goalie. He smirked.

"Sorry, sis." He leapt into the air. "Not this time!" he did a major headbutt, sending the ball back into play.

"I've got it!" Hamtaro stopped the ball with his chest. Badda-Badda-Badda. He headed for the other team's goal. The defensive team tried to stop him, but he just swerved past them.

-

Unbeknownst to the hams, they were being watched by two pairs of eyes. The first pair belonged to an evil mad scientist with blue skin and a scar over one of his eyes. His name: the infamous Dr. Drakken. The other pair belonged to his vicious pink poodle, AKA Commodore Puddles. (A/N: I know what you're thinkin'. A pink poodle vicious? Trust me on this one, guys. The little mutt's got a feistiness that'll put a shark to shame. Anyway, back to the fic.)

The little poodle licked his lips, growling in anticipation.

"Shh. Don't worry, boy. You'll get your chance to have your fun with them very soon." Dr. Drakken replied evilly, stroking his loyal dog's fur, the dog snarling all the while.

-

Oxnard, who guarded the other team's goal, looked around nervously. He thought he heard something and wasn't paying any attention to the game. That is…until the ball was coming right at him.

"DAH!!" he frantically ran back and forth in the net, then jumped in the air to try and stop the ball; but missed by a mile. The ball went flying past him and landed in the goal.

Maxwell, the referee, blew his whistle. "Point for Hamtaro's team!!"

Hamtaro, Cappy, Boss, Stan and Dexter all jumped up and down in celebration; while Sandy, Howdy, and Panda went over to Oxnard.

"Like, are you okay, Oxy?" Sandy asked.

Howdy nodded. "Yeah; you looked like you were a deer caught in somebody's headlights." He added with a laugh. The others groaned at his attempt to make them laugh.

Oxnard frowned. "Yeah; I'm okay…I just thought I heard something behind me."

The rest of the hams went over to him, concerned. "What's wrong, you guys?" Pashmina said.

"Oxnard said he heard something from behind the net." Panda replied. "But I don't see anything."

Just then, a loud snarl broke the silence. The ham-hams started shaking in fear.

"Whoa…what…" Stan looked around, surprised.

"Uh…guys, d-did you h-hear that?" Cappy said nervously.

"Ook-ookwee…" –Uh, huh…- Little Penelope said, hiding behind Pashmina for protection.

"I'll check it out. You guys stay here." Hamtaro said bravely. He started slowly walking behind the net.

"Be careful, Hamtaro…" Bijou whispered, worriedly.

He looked back and nodded at her before moving on. As soon as he went into the bush behind the net…

"YEEAAAHH!!" he ran back out, Commodore Puddles, right on his tail.

"HAMTARO!!!" everyone gasped.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!" he cried.

Stan jumped in front of the guys. "Well, you heard him!" The guys all ran to Hamtaro. Stan looked back at the girls. "You guys take cover! We'll handle the dog!" He said as he joined the others.

The girls complied, and ran up the nearest tree.

-

Badda-Badda-Badda-Badda! Hamtaro ran in fear, desperately trying to find any place to hide from the shark with fur. Meanwhile, the other boys ran behind the dog, trying to fend it off.

Then Howdy got an idea. "Boss, gimmie a boost!"

He looked at him, wide-eyed; having a slight idea of what he had in mind. "What are you nuts?!"

Howdy glared at him. "Just do it!!"

Boss, then reluctantly stopped short and lifted Howdy into the air.

Stan gaped. "What the heck's he doin'!?" Boss then hurled Howdy directly at Commodore Puddles, stopping him dead in his tracks. He then tried to shake Howdy off his head, but Howdy's paws were covering his eyes.

"YEE-HAW!! GIT ALONG, LI'L DOGGIE!!" Howdy cried heartily as he held on for dear life. The others sweatdropped.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Panda moaned.

Commodore Puddles howled, trying to get the little rodent off his head; all the while, running around like a bucking bronco. His paws spun around, sending some of the boys, including Oxnard, flying into the tree the girls were in.

"Woah!!" the girls cried as the tree shook from the force of the slam. Three of the girls stood their ground, however, little Penelope lost her balance and fell off.

"Ookwee!!!" she cried.

"PENELOPE!!!"

Hamtaro heard Penelope and ran towards her, dodging all four of Commodore Puddles' paws. "I'm coming, Penelope!!" Once he got to his destination, he took a monstrous leap in the air, and caught her just before she hit the ground. "Are you all right?" he asked, setting her down.

"Ookwee…" –Yeah…- she said, with tears in her eyes.

-

Meanwhile, Dr. Drakken was watching on angrily. "You stupid dog! Get that rat off of you and finish the job!!" he shouted. Commodore Puddles complied and finally shook Howdy off.

"WAAAH!!" the force of knockoff made him slam directly into Hamtaro, instantly knocking him out. Fortunately, he missed Penelope, but only by inches.

"HAMTARO!!!" everyone cried. Commodore Puddles then saw his chance. He quickly ran out and knocked the others out of his way, snatching up Hamtaro in the process.

He quickly ran back to his master, and dropped Hamtaro at his feet.

"Good work Puddles. Now let's get out of here." He sneered, stuffing the unconscious hamster into a cage before the gruesome twosome leapt into Dr. Drakken's hover car and took off. Once in the air, a shadowy figure, in the shape of a hamster appeared on the screen on the hover car's dashboard.

"So…"

"Mission accomplished." Drakken smirked evilly.

"Excellent. _Pfpth_. You will be rewarded for this achievement. _PfpthPfpth…" _The evil voice sneered. Their evil laughs could be heard for miles as they made their getaway.

-

Down below, the ham-hams have regrouped, trying to help each other up; fully aware of what happened.

Bijou started crying. "I cannot believe this has happened! Why would anyone want to ham-nap Hamtaro?" she sobbed. Boss gently placed a paw on her back, trying his best to comfort her.

Maxwell lowered his head, mostly in sadness. "I don't know, Bijou. For once I don't have the answer, and that's not good at all."

Everyone hung their heads trying to hold back their tears. Then Snoozer, who had surprisingly been asleep the whole time, finally spoke in his slumber. "Don't give up hope…just ask Elder-Ham…zu zu…" he finished with a snore.

They all suddenly held their heads up high. "That's it! He should know how we can get Hamtaro back!" Cappy shouted.

Boss then shot out his paw. "And we will get him back…no matter what it takes; we'll find Hamtaro and give that mutt what he deserves!!" he said with passion.

The others all held out their paws on top of Boss's, making a pact, hearts burning with determination to rescue their comrade, no matter what the cost.

-

A/N: Well, that's it for Ch. 1. I hope I didn't screw anything up by making it too long for you guys, but I was just in the spur of the moment, so I wrote down everything I could think of. Anyway, please review and tell me how I did, and expect Ch. 2 soon, 'k?

p.s. Try to make a mental guess of which hamster has that familiar evil laugh.

BYE-Q!!


	2. The Legend of Kim Possible

Ch. 2 (The Legend of Kim Possible)

The Hams have now gathered at the home of the wise Elder-Ham. Unfortunately, they found him snoring loudly, asleep in his hammock.

Dexter slapped his forehead. "Oh, crows! Of all the times for Elder-Ham to be asleep!!" he groaned.

Boss stepped forward. "Well Hams; you know the drill."

They nodded, stepped forward, and taking a deep breath they shouted "WAKE UP ELDER-HAM!!!!" at the tops of their lungs.

The oldest hamster's eyes shot open; he quickly sat up and looked around. "GAH!! What on earth is all that racket…?" he shouted angrily. He then noticed he had company, and his mood changed. "Oh, my! If it isn't the ham-hams! What brings you here?"

Bijou stepped forward. "Oh Elder-Ham, somezing terrible has happened!" she cried.

He looked at her. "Heke? What is it, dear?"

"It iz Hamtaro…he's been…he's been…" Bijou tried to tell him, but her emotions got the better of her, and she started to cry again. Upon seeing this, Sandy placed her paw around her.

"Hamtaro's been, like, Ham-napped…"

Elder-Ham gasped. "Young Ham-'n-Turnips…ham-napped? How!?" he asked confused and concerned. This time, Maxwell came before him.

"His name is Hamtaro, wise one." He replied, bowing. "And it's kind of a long story, but we'll try to explain."

Elder-Ham nodded. "Well, go on. I'm listening…"

After Bijou calmed down, the Hams then began a long monologue of the past events. "So you see, that's what happened." Maxwell finished after a while.

Stan nodded. "Yeah; can you, like, help us Elder-Ham?" The Hams all looked at him with concern in their eyes.

"Hmm…" he started.

All the hams present stared at him, hoping for a fast, yet understandable response…however, they were quickly turned down, as Elder-Ham began snoring loudly again.

"Hamgoof!!" they all cried as they fell over anime-style.

Boss got up quickly, waving his arms frantically and angrily growled "WAKE UP AND FOCUS!!!!"

He quickly shot up with a jolt. "Gah! Oh…sorry about that. Now what was that again?"

"We need to come up with a plan to rescue Hamtaro!" Cappy frowned while tugging at his cap.

"Oh yes…that's right. Now I think I just might have a solution to that problem. There is a human that's well known around the world that just might be able to help you."

"A HUMAN!!?" the hams gasped.

"That's right. I think her name is Kim...Probable, or something like that…"

Sandy gasped. "Heke!? I think you like, mean Kim Possible, Elder-Ham; she's totally awesome!" The rest of the hams looked at her, confused.

"Do you know this human, Sandy?" Pashmina asked curiously. She shook her head.

"No, but I've seen her on the T.V. box Hilary has."

"Ookwee?" –Huh? - Penelope asked.

Maxwell flipped through the pages in his book, and stopped on a certain page. "Do you mean, this human, Sandy?" he asked, showing her a picture of the famous red-head in her action pose.

"Yeah! That's her!" The rest of the hams gathered around them to get a closer look.

"It says here she's a teenager in high school, she's also a cheerleader, _and_ she's famous for saving both humans _and_ animals, too! And she has a side kick named Ron Stoppable and his naked mole rat named Rufus."

"A naked mole rat named Rufus? Somehow he sounds familiar to me…" Boss mused to himself.

"But _guys_!" Oxnard said, catching their attention. "Those guys are **_humans_**! How are _we_ supposed to talk to 'em?" his statement suddenly brought the hams to _yet_ another problem.

They all held their heads in frustration. Then Elder-Ham spoke up. "Well, isn't it obvious to you?"

"Um…what do you mean, Elder Ham?" Dexter asked, cocking his head.

"Well, you seeing as you can't wait to rescue Ham-'n-Turnips, in this case you have to make a sacrifice and talk to them! Sure they might think it's strange at first, but if they can help you save him, then that's all that matters!"

"Then it's settled; for the first time, the Ham-hams are talkin' ta humans!!" Boss said confidently. They started to leave. Then, Panda froze, remembering something.

"Hold it, guys! Where exactly does this Kim Possible live?"

They all stopped in their tracks, falling on top of each other in the process. "Zat is a good question…" Bijou sweatdropped.

"I heard she lives in a place called Middleton; but, like I don't know exactly where that is, though…" Sandy answered, with an unsure look on her face.

Suddenly, a cooing of a pigeon caused them to look up. "Look everybody! It's Sabu!!"

They all looked up and saw the familiar grey and white hamster, along with his pigeon, Francois about to land next to them, along with Francois friends.

"Maybe he knows where Middleton is and can help us get there!" Howdy said leaping up from his spot.

-

After explaining their problem to Sabu, he nodded. "Sure we can get you guys to Middleton, can't we, Francois?"

Francois cooed with approval.

"Hamtastic! Thanks a ton, Sabu!" they said; then they all got on either Francois's or her friends' backs. And soon, they took off.

"Don't you worry about Snoozer, Ham-Hams! I'll take good care of him while you're gone!!" He called out, waving to them.

"Bye-Q, Elder Ham!! We'll bring Hamtaro back home!!" The stars started to come out as the hams disappeared over the horizon.

A shooting star then traveled across the sky; Bijou then closed her eyes, making a wish. 'I wish for Hamtaro to be safe…' she thought sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

Hamtaro finally started waking up from his trance. "Huh…? What happened?" his eyes then snapped open when he realized he was locked inside a cage. "How'd I get in here!!!!!?" he frantically ran around in the cage, searching for any way out.

He then saw there were gaps in the bars of the cage; however before he could try to escape, the familiar shark with fur started snarling and barking furiously at him.

"GAAAAHHHH!!!" he quickly rushed to the back of the cage, just barley avoiding his sharp claws. He his heart beat rapidly as sweat was now all over his body. 'SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!' he cried to himself.

-

A/N: Ooh…my first cliffhanger for the story! Also just to let you know, the gang _will_ meet Kim Possible in Ch.3 so be sure to be on the lookout for that! And I'd like to thank** Umbreon-Rawks **and **Cherrie-Sakura **for being my first 2 reviewers; and I hope to hear from more of you soon!

See Ya!!!


	3. Important Authoress Note!

Authoress Note:

-Notices the angry looks on everyone's faces- I know I'm over **5 months late** for updating the Ham-Hams meet the Kim Possible, and for that I'm terribly sorry…

Hamtaro: unfortunately for Renaki, she hasn't had time to write lately…that and she's had a serious case of writer's block…

So if you guys could find it in your hearts to forgive me, I promise to have the 3rd chapter posted before the end of September if not sooner, and please help me with some ideas for the chapter if you think the story should go on…

Hamtaro: again, she's very sorry and hopes to hear from you guys soon!

Your friend,

Renaki


	4. ch 3Talking Hamsters?

Hey you guys; I'm so sorry this chapter's come out so late, but I have two good reasons for that... (1) I've been having technical difficulties with my Internet and my laptop, and (2) I've been having MAJOR writer's block. But hey, better late than never!

Last time, the ham-hams were on their way to Middleton thanks to their good friend Sabu and his girlfriend, Francois to try and find Kim Possible to ask her to help save Hamtaro after he was ham-napped. So now without further ado, here's the long awaited ch. 3!

Ch. 3 (Talking Hamsters!?)

It was a day later before Sabu, Francois and their friends were finally flying over Middleton. Sabu grinned as soon as he saw the city below, he looked behind, seeing each of the ham-hams were sound asleep after having flown all night.

"Hey you sleepyheads! Wake up!!" he shouted happily, causing all of them to wake up.

"What the-? What's goin' on, Sabu?" Howdy asked, looking around, trying to see if he was still dreaming.

"We're almost into Middleton, you guys! The city's right below us!" he smirked, seeing the rest of the hams looking down.

"Wow; I think it's like, even bigger than Japan..." Stan said as he saw all of the different houses and cars down below.

"I don't think it's _that_ big, Stan." Maxwell replied, taking a look in his book, seeing a tour guide of Middleton in the section of American cities. "According to my Middleton guide book it's at least as big as the suburbs of west Shinjuku if not larger."

Sandy turned around, confused. "You've, like, got everything in that book, don't you, Max?" she smiled a bit, causing him to blush slightly.

"Heh, well; almost everything..." he chuckled softly.

"Either way, we know Hamtaro's in trouble somewhere down there, and that we've got to find him before something terrible happens to him..." Bijou responded, her ears lowering slightly.

"Don't worry, Bijou; we'll find him...but first we've gotta find Kim Possible and ask her to help out first, since I have a feeling she knows the person that took him away." Boss reassured her. "Hey Sabu, do you even know where in Middleton she lives?" he asked.

Sabu nodded. "I sure do, Boss man; don't worry, the girls and I will take you straight there." he smiled, hearing Francois cooing happily in response.

"Thanks, Sabu; that'll save us the trouble of getting lost. Especially since we've got no time to waste." Dexter said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Roger that; well, you heard him, gang, let's get going!" he said, all of the pigeons flying straight towards Kim Possible's home.

~ Scene Change ~

Unbeknownst to them, parachuting about 5 miles near Middleton High, Kim and Ron had just finished their latest mission: stopping Monkey Fist from stealing an ancient artifact that would've turned the entire world into monkeys, declaring him the "ultimate Monkey King."

"I hope we're not late for homeroom again, K.P. Mr. Barkin still hasn't stopped hounding me from the last 3 times over the past month." Ron complained as Rufus agreed in his usual way.

"So not the drama, Ron; we'll make it in time." Kim replied as they finally touched down right in front of the school, their parachutes going back into their backpacks as they walked inside. She turned to him as they headed towards their lockers.

"You know; I've noticed something about our missions lately. They seem to be-."

"Way more boring than usual?" Ron finished for her.

"Yeah; I mean, first it was Dr. Dementor, then Senor Sr. and now Monkey Fist, and all of them were about taking over the world..."

"I've noticed that; but then again, that's what a lot of the bad guys are about these days..." he said as they made it to their lockers, getting out what they needed for the day and putting their parachute backpacks inside for the time being.

"That's true."

"I've gotta agree with you there, Kim."

"Well, if there weren't bad guys, we'd basically have nothing to do around here."

"Yeah, you've got a point... but just once I wish that something would happen to jazz things up a bit, you know, for a change of pace."

"Maybe one of them will here you and try something new soon." Kim laughed a bit to herself as they walked to their first class of the day.

-

Back at the Possible family household, Sabu and the Ham-hams finally made it to the front door.

"This is it, hams; this is where Kim Possible lives."

"I just hope we made it before she went to school, especially since it's Monday here..." Pashmina said.

"Ookwee..." -yeah- Penelope agreed.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, you guys; and that's to go inside and check it out."

Just then, Bijou noticed a couple of cars in the front yard. "We'd better be careful; it looks like her parents are home."

"And it looks like we've gotta find another way in, because the front door's closed shut."

"Don't worry, we'll find one, Howdy." Cappy assured him. The others nodded before all of them headed towards the side of the house, trying to find a way inside.

Suddenly, a large experimental rocket came zooming out the window with a CRASH, immediately catching the hams off guard as they ran, ducking for cover.

"Now boys; what have I told you before…" A woman's voice could soon be heard as she looked out the window. "**NO** experimental rockets indoors!"

"Sorry, Mom…" two more voices could soon be heard as they all looked up, sensing the danger was over.

"Man, that was too close; is everyone ok?" Sabu asked as everyone nodded a bit, all of them trying to catch their breath.

"Yeah, we're ok-." Oxnard started before Boss interrupted him.

"Sha-sha; humans are coming!" they soon ducked around the corner as Jim and Tim Possible soon came out of the house and started to search for their rocket.

"Man, I'm sure our rocket flew over this way…"

"Lucky for us, we built a tracking device to help us find it if it got too far away." Tim smirked as he whipped it out, a red flashing light blinking as they got closer to the rocket.

Maxwell opened his book. "According to my book, those are Kim's younger twin brothers, Jim and Tim; they've gotten pretty well known around here for their experiments crashing into people's houses and other different places…" he sweatdropped slightly at the thought of that.

"Heh, I guess that was one of their latest that almost crashed into us…" Dexter chuckled nervously as everyone else groaned a bit.

Jim looked up. "Huh? I thought I heard somethin' over there…"

"You're paranoid, you know that."

"What!? No I'm not; I'm telling you I heard somethin'…"

"All right, all right; let's go check it out." Tim finally agreed, getting the rocket as they went around the corner the ham-hams were now hiding, shivering in fear.

"Oh, Cats; what do we do now…?"

Just then, a sudden wind blew over them, knocking Oxnard's sunflower seed out of his ear. "GAH! OH NO, MY SEED!" he cried out as he frantically ran after it.

"No, Oxnard! Come back!" Bijou cried out after him, but unfortunately their cover was now blown as Jim and Tim immediately looked over in their direction as Oxnard bumped into his leg, as his sunflower seed landed at his feet.

"Woah! Where'd those hamsters come from?"

"Yeah, and how are they talking like that…I thought hamsters couldn't talk…"

"I don't know, but maybe we could use them in our next experiments…" Tim smirked as they all looked up at them in fear.

"HOOO-SHA!" they said together as they high-fived, immediately chasing them. Oxnard quickly grabbed his seed as they yelled out, darting towards the front door, trying to escape the twins' grasp.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag now! Way to go Oxnard!" Boss glared back at him angrily.

"What!? I couldn't help it; you know how I am about losing my seeds!" he yelled back as they made their way inside, only to be backed against the wall. They cowered in fear, their bodies shaking all the while.

"We got 'em now!" Jim grinned evilly as they ganged on him, immediately grabbing a net which they used to catch rodents with.

Maxwell looked up at the boys. "You guys don't understand! We're not here to be part of your experiments!! We need your sister's help!!!"

Tim blinked a bit. "Well, our sister's not here…she had to go to school today."

"Yeah; why do you need her help, anyway?"

"And who are you guys?"

Sabu looked up at him. "Just let us explain first, ok? Then you've gotta let us go to find her."

The twosome looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders in confusion, then looked at the ham-hams. "Alright; we'll hear your side of the story."

"Yeah, but keep it short, ok?"

Sabu nodded. "Yeah, yeah; we'll keep it short, anyway; especially since we're in a hurry to find our friend…that's why we need her help…"

-

After introducing themselves, and explaining all that had happened the day before, the ham-hams looked up at them.

"Now you realize what the problem iz, boys?" Bijou asked them after they finished.

Jim and Tim nodded a bit. "Yeah, we understand, Bijou; we're sorry for chasing you guys like that…if it's any consolation, we'll contact our sister for you through her website. That way she might not get too freaked out by the whole thing."

Cappy blinked. "What's a website? Does it have anything to do with spiders?" he pulled the rim of his hat over his eyes, lowering his ears. "I don't like spiders that much…"

"Ookwee…" –Me neither…- Little Penelope agreed. The boys laughed a bit.

"You know, you guys are alright; but no, it has nothing to do with spiders, Cappy." Tim replied as they headed towards the stairs. "Yeah, come with us upstairs to our room and we'll show you." Jim added as they lead the way as the hams all ran up the stairs after them.

-

Meanwhile, back at Middleton high, Kim and Ron just got out of their third class of the day, going back to their lockers to take a break.

"Is it just me, K.P. or does Mr. B give out WAY too much homework just to torture us?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron; why is it every time he does that you think he's out to get you?"

"Trust me; ever since I gave him "the look" back in the 9th grade, he's been out to get me…"

Kim shook her head as she opened her locker, revealing her computer; at that moment Wade instantly appeared on screen.

"Hey, Kim; I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past 5 minutes now; where were you?"

"Um, I think you keep forgetting that we have to go to school during the day, Wade…anyway, what's the sitch?"

"That's the thing; your brothers posted a hit on the site, and it looks like it's important, too."

Kim groaned. "Those tweebs! I do not have time for prank calls in the middle of the school day!"

"Actually, Kim, it's NOT a prank call; I'll stream you straight to them." He soon pressed a button on his keyboard, the screen scrambling slightly as the boys soon came on screen.

"Kim; we know it sounds weird, but our new friends need your help with an important mission…"

"Look; I don't have time for your little 'missions'. I'm all about saving people that actually NEED help." Kim glared at them, soon blinking softly as she saw the hams nearby. "What's with the hamsters…did mom let you keep them for your wacked out experiments?"

Boss rolled his eyes, growling slightly. "Listen! For the last time, we ain't part of their crazy experiments! We need your help!"

Little Rufus soon poked his head out of Ron's pocket, blinking softly at him, rubbing his eyes in shock. "Boss!" he said out loud, seeing the hamster glaring at Kim angrily.

"Rufus, is that you!? I thought you sounded familiar when Maxwell told me about you! Hehe, how've you been buddy?"

Rufus grinned, seeing his old friend again as Kim and Ron blinked in surprise.

"Uh, K.P. did that hamster just talk!?"

"I'm guessing it did, Ron…and I hate to admit this, but it looks like the tweebs weren't kidding…"

"Well, looks like we've got another mission on our hands…" Ron said.

"Yeah. We'll meet you guys after school, and then we'll start getting to the bottom of this. In the meantime; the hamsters can stay in **YOUR** room. I don't want hamster fur all over my floor again from last time." Kim said sternly as she shut off the computer.

Oxnard looked up at Jim and Tim as they shut their computer down. "Is your sister always this cranky?"

"Yeah; just because she's older, she thinks she has power over us all the time…" Tim shook his head.

"Trust me, dudes; I totally feel you. My sis is like that all the time, too; just 'cause she's older by 4 minutes."

"Like, what was that, bro!?" Sandy growled at her younger brother, throwing daggers at him, making him run behind Boss. "Nothing, I swear!" he retorted as the hams sweatdropped a bit.

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: Well now, looks like we're finally getting somewhere here! Once again I'm terribly sorry this chappie came out so late, and I promise the next one won't take as long! I'd also like to give a special shout out to **Kerriberri** and **Tsuki-no-Kurokage** for reviewing chapter 2!

SEE YA!!


	5. ch4Regrouping or How Boss Met Rufus

Hey you guys, thanks for the reviews for the third Chapter, even though it was posted so late...but I've kept you all waiting long enough for this one. Last time, the hams met up with Kim's younger brothers, Jim and Tim Possible, which almost got them captured in one of their crazy experiments. However things worked out in the end when the tweebs introduced them to her, even finding out that Rufus was apparently an old friend of Boss a long time ago. Now that they're staying at the Possible household, who knows where things will take them next here in...

Ch. 4(Regrouping or How Boss Met Rufus)

(A/N: One of the reviewers told me that Sandy was younger than Stan, so sorry if I get any more info wrong about the ham-hams; it's been AGES since I've last watched the series all the way through -sweatdrops-)

While the rest of the ham-hams were getting settled into the Possible family home, Hamtaro was pacing the floor of his cage in the evil Dr. Drakken's lair, trying to think of a way out.

"Oh, cats; what am I gonna do...? I've gotta get out of here, but if I even try to escape, that evil dog's gonna tear me apart...!" he looked out of the bars of the cage, seeing Commodore Puddles looking through the door of the cage with a ferocious gleam in his eyes as he marched in front of it, blocking all hope of escape. He blinked as he could soon hear woman's voice coming though as he saw the door of the lair opening.

"Look, I still don't get why you had to work for that little furry rat just to kidnap another one; I mean what good does that do, anyway?" she replied, walking towards Dr. Drakken. It was Shego, his evil assistant.

'Little furry rat!? I'm a hamster!!' Hamtaro thought angrily as he shook the bars of his cage.

"It's all part of my plan to take over the world; in fact, the boss said that if I were to capture him the world would be at my disposal within 3 days at the most."

Shego scoffed. "Puh-lease, anyone who'd believe that has to be the most dumb person on the planet...oh, wait a minute, that's obviously you!" she smirked as Drakken growled.

"Enough already! I've had it up to here with your sarcastic remarks, Shego!" just as he was about to chew her out some more, his large computer screen came up with the large shadow once again.

"Drakken. Is the prisoner still in his cage _Pfpth_?"

Drakken nodded, grinning evilly. "Of course he is, and he won't be getting away anytime soon." he replied, looking at Commodore Puddles, who was still diligently guarding the cage.

"Excellent. _Pfpth_. You shall be greatly rewarded for this."

"Hash; did you hear that, Shego? Greatly rewarded!" Drakken sneered, looking at Shego. The green woman only nodded, her face into an evil fashion magazine.

"Yeah, gotcha, chief; I'll just add another tally mark in the 'most stupid plots failed' column right now." she replied, the smirk still on her face.

Hamtaro blinked as he cocked his head as Drakken stuttered angrily as he was obviously at a loss for words at Shego's latest comment. 'Those two must like to fight a lot...maybe they're married or something...'

"That's just about enough of that," the shadowy figure growled. "I must warn you, Drakken; knowing Hamtaro's friends, they'll be looking for him by now, so I want you to capture them as well. _Pfpth._"

"Really, are they a part of your plan too, sir?" he asked as Shego groaned to herself.

'This is so stupid...I can't believe I've been teamed up with him all this time...'

"That's right; I want to get my revenge on them for what they did to me years ago, especially this one. _Pfpth_." he said, the computer screen soon flashing to an image of Bijou. "She and Hamtaro ruined my first evil scheme and now I want revenge on her and all the ham-hams, so if you see them, capture them right away. _PfpthPfpth_." he added, showing a picture of the rest of the hams.

"Wait; what's in it for me...?" Drakken inquired.

"I'll give you all the gold in the world as soon as I hand it over to you. _Pfpth_."

Drakken's evil smirk reappeared on his face. "It's a deal, sir." he replied as the twosome laughed evilly as the figure soon disappeared off the screen.

Hamtaro gasped in fear. "Oh, crows, this is bad! who would want revenge on us, anyway...? I don't know how, but I've got to get out of here and warn the others somehow..."

-

Back at the Possible family household, Kim and Ron had just returned from school. As they entered the back door, they spotted the ham-hams sitting on top of the kitchen table, going over their plans to save their friend. Just then Mrs. Possible entered the room with a plate full of sunflower seeds for them, placing it in front of them.

"There you go, guys; you must be hungry after the long journey you had last night." she smiled, leaving the room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Possible." the hams said as they started to eat.

"Heh, I'm guessing your parents already met the hamsters..." Ron replied as he and Kim sat down at the table.

"Yes, they're very nice." Pashmina said as she got a sunflower seed.

"Ookwee!" -Yeah- Penelope added as she got one, too.

Dexter nodded, doing the same as the others. "I'm just surprised they didn't freak out when we told them what was going on."

Kim nodded as well. "Well, they've seen stranger stuff; they _are_ scientists, after all. Now, maybe you guys can tell us exactly what's going on here."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm a bit confused on this whole thing."

The hams stopped eating for a bit to introduce themselves, and to explain what happened over the past 24 hours. After taking everything into consideration, Kim nodded.

"Ok, so you're saying your friend Hamtaro was kidnapped yesterday afternoon, and you want my help to find him."

"Zat's right, but we have no idea who had taken him..." Bijou replied.

" Yeah, or like who would _want_ to do it in the first place." said Sandy as the others nodded.

" Alright then; do you have _any_ clues at all? If you did, that would definitely help us out right now."

Maxwell folded his arms a bit in thought. "Hmm...well, he was chased by a dog before he was taken..."

Ron looked over to him. "Ok, I'm sorry; but why would a dog want to take a hamster...? You know, that just doesn't make any sense at all..."

"Uh, Ron, maybe we should pay attention to the person who owns the dog..." Kim replied shaking her head. "Tell me, Maxwell, what did the dog look like?"

"Well, it was huge and it was pink all over."

"Yeah, and it was mean looking, too." Cappy added as he pulled his cap over his eyes in fear.

"Hmm...who do we know who owns a mean-looking, pink dog...?"

"Do you guys know what kind of dog that was?"

"I think it was a poodle, or something like that; but it really looked more like a shark with fur the way it was actin'." Howdy replied.

"A poodle...there's only one person I know that has an evil poodle...but just to make sure, did the dog fly away in a circle shaped flying machine?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I thought I saw that in the distance as Hamtaro was taken away..." Oxnard said.

"Dr. Drakken...he has to be the one who's taken him." Kim finally said, putting the pieces together.

"Heke?? Like, who's Dr. Drakken, is he the local vet or something?" Stan asked curiously.

Maxwell opened his book, turning to the exact page of the blue evil genius. "This is him, guys; he's one of Kim's many arch-enemies." He gasped, looking at the page, seeing the dog at his side. "Apparently the poodle's his pet dog, who he named Commodore Puddles."

Panda blinked softly. "Commodore Puddles?? That sure is a weird name for a dog."

"Trust me, guys; K.P. And I dealt with that dog before, and he's no walk in the park; and neither is Drakken."

"Yeah, Ron; like we already know that about the dog, but you're right; if he's bad, his master's gotta be a thousand times worse..." Sandy frowned as the others shivered in fear.

Kim sighed. "_Anyway_, now we that we know who's taken him, all we've gotta do is find Drakken's lair and we'll find Hamtaro." she turned on the Kimmunicator as Wade instantly appeared on the screen.

"Kim, I was just about to call you-there's been a hit on the site about a missing hamster from Japan."

The ham-hams all gasped, knowing that Laura had to have sent the message to Wade.

"Let me guess, his name's Hamtaro, isn't it?"

"Yeah...how'd you know all that?"

"Some of his friends came looking for him and asked for our help just a while ago; and we found out Dr. Drakken's the one who has him." she motioned to the hams who were nearby.

"Really? Why would Drakken want to take a hamster, anyway? That's low even for him."

"News flash, Wade; he's evil...anyway, do you think you can get a lock on Drakken's latest location?"

"I can do that in my sleep," he smirked, cracking his knuckles, already getting to work. "I'll get back to you as soon as I get more info-." he blinked, getting another hit on the site. "Looks like there's more hits, too; about other missing hamsters, too. About 10 more are missing now, and all from the same area."

"This is bad," Oxnard said, lowering his ears, instantly realizing he was talking about them. "our humans must all be looking for us."

"Ookwee...?" -Oh, no...what do we do?- Penelope asked, getting worried about Kylie at that moment. Wade looked to them, obviously realizing they were the 'missing' hamsters.

"Don't worry, guys; I'll send a message to your owners saying that you're all ok and will be back home as soon as Hamtaro's out of harm's way."

"Thanks a lot, dude." Stan said as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, we owe ya one." Boss replied, grinning as he heard that. Wade nodded, smiling at them as the screen went black.

"Well, I guess now all we gotta do is wait for Wade to find out where this Dr. Drakken is, and come up with a plan to rescue Hamtaro before somethin' happens to him."

The hams all nodded. "But what can we do; we've never handled a super-villain before..."

"Don't worry, Maxwell. Like Ron said, we've handled Dr. Drakken dozens of times before, so we'll come up with somethin."

"Yeah, it usually depends on what lair he's got this time, and what weapons he has on hand and what his motive is....but you know, I can't figure out why he'd want to take a hamster..."

"Well, Ron, we've faced weirder things before; so I guess this just adds another story to our lives." Kim replied.

"You're right, K.P. I guess in the meantime, we should just get to know these guys while Wade finds Drakken's lair."

"That's cool, we always like making new friends, anyway; it's just kinda weird now, since we've never actually talked to humans before, well unless you count my human Mimi."

"Yeah, Mimi was too little to know that hamsters can come and go as we please without anyone noticing...well, most of the time, anyway." Pashmina said.

"That's interesting, Pashmina. Say Boss, can I ask you a question?"

Boss blinked a bit. "Uh, sure, Ron; what is it?"

"How do you and Rufus know each other, anyway...were you in Smarty Mart before I got him or somethin'?"

The hams all turned to Boss. "Huh, but we thought you were born a field hamster, Boss...what exactly happened back then?" Cappy asked.

Boss folded his shoulder a bit, closing his eyes. "Well, I do have a confession to make, you guys. I...wasn't _always_ a field ham...."

_ooo Flashback(Boss's POV)ooo_

**It all started back when I was just a baby ham; I was actually born in a Smarty Mart store, the same one Rufus was in. We were even in the same aisle, too. I met Rufus after the manager started carrying naked mole rats in the store. We became best friends really fast; in fact, we snuck out of our cages every night to play with the store's toys after it closed and everyone had gone home.**

**One day though, everything changed between us, well, with me, anyway...I started to grow tired of just sitting in a cage all day. I yearned to be on the outside, living wild and free like many of my friends had become just months before. **

"_I wish I could be outside and do whatever I wanna do...I'm tired of just runnin' around in the Whiz Wheel all day long..."_ **I thought to myself. I soon decided. That night, I'd bust out of there for good. **

ooo

"_Well, that should be everything."_ **I said, filling my pack with as many sunflower seeds and alfalfa sprouts that I could carry. I strapped my pack to my back and walked out of my little house, looking around to make sure no humans were around.**

"_Boss?"_ **at that I jumped a bit, but it was only Rufus. He looked at me concerned.**

"_Sorry, buddy, but I've gotta go...my paws are just itchin' to go and see the world."_ **I frowned, hearing Rufus squeaking sadly, as tears flowed out of his eyes. I walked next door to his cage, hugging my friend. **_"I know, I'll miss you too, but you've gotta understand, buddy. I need to find the real me, and this just isn't it...I'm not meant to be just some pet for a human; no offense to you, of course."_

"_None taken..." _**Rufus managed to squeak out, hugging me back. **_"Bye-bye, Boss..."_

**I soon let go, nodding as I smiled at him.** _"Bye-q; take care of yourself, pal. Da-plunk!"_**I hopped down from the sales counter and ran up the automatic doors, and headed out of the window above them since they were locked. I took one last look back at the store, a few tears flowing out of my eyes.** _"Hope you have a good life, Rufus...Maybe someday you'll find an owner that'll take care of ya..." _**I smiled a bit as I ran off into the night.**

ooo (end flashback) ooo

"Wow...who would've thought you used to live in a store part of your life, Boss..." Dexter replied after hearing Boss's story.

"Yeah, well; sorry I kept that a secret from you guys all this time, but I guess after seeing Rufus again after all these years, I knew I'd have to tell it eventually." he chuckled as his friend hugged him again.

"It's alright, Boss; I know it must've been hard for you to leave your best friend, but like you said, you had to do what you had to do." Bijou said as he blushed slightly.

"You're right, Bijou; I'm just glad Rufus found someone who's been takin' good care of him all this time." he smiled at Ron.

"Yeah, he's been doin' great; and I've been seeing to it that he gets the best care I can give him."

Boss smiled at him. "Thanks, Ron; somethin' told me he'd be taken care of after I left the store for good that night."

-

A few hours later, it was time for everyone to go to bed; since the hams had settled down at Kim's home, they decided to stay with the family until they found Hamtaro. Everyone was getting ready to get some sleep. The boy hams decided to sleep with Jim and Tim in their room, while Kim allowed the girls to sleep with her in her room. Luckily Jim and Tim had rodent pets recently, so they had some extra cages for them to sleep in.

"Like, thanks for letting us sleep in your room, Kim."

"Yeah, that means a lot." Pashmina added as they got ready for bed.

"You're welcome, girls; just remember our deal."

"We know, we know; like, no fur on the furniture."

"Ookwee..." -yeah, we know- Penelope replied, nodding as she tried to make things more comfortable inside her cage.

"Right..." she looked around, noticing there were only three girl hams at the time. "Say, where'd Bijou go, anyway?"

"That's strange. She was here just a second ago...maybe she went outside..."

"I'll go check, Pashmina; meanwhile, you guys get some sleep."

The girls nodded. "Ok, night, Kim." they smiled as they headed into their little houses for the night.

Bijou was indeed outside, sitting on the front porch. She looked up into the starry night. As a group of them came together to form an image of Hamtaro, fresh tears started to flow from her eyes again.

"Oh, Hamtaro...why did this have to happen to you...? I'm so miserable without you..." she thought aloud as she started lowered her head, starting to cry softly to herself.

Kim frowned slightly as she overheard this, quietly going over to her as she sat down beside her, gently picking her up. "You really miss Hamtaro, huh?"

She looked up at Kim. "_Oui_. It is true. It's like part of me was taken away when Dr. Drakken took him away from us..." she finished, blushing deeply at that. Kim noticed this.

"You've got a crush on him, don't you?" Bijou nodded, her face a pure crimson after she said that.

"Yes...but I have no idea how to tell him how I feel about him...and I don't think he even knows I love him..."

Kim chuckled a bit. "You remind me of when I wanted to ask Josh Mankey out; I felt so nervous around him I couldn't even think straight."

The little hamster blinked softly at that. "How did things work out between the two of you?"

"Well, even though we're no longer together as a couple, we're still friends; but we actually went out for a while, though after I finally got the courage to ask him to the homecoming dance a couple years ago."

Bijou nodded. "So, you think I should just come out and tell Hamtaro how I feel, or, should I come up with another way of telling him?"

"I think you should just tell him; I mean, you never know how he feels about you unless you try."

"I understand." Bijou smiled a bit. "Zank you, Kim; that does help me feel better." she finished, nuzzling her face.

Kim smiled. "No big, Bijou; we just have to do is wait for Wade to tell us Drakken's location, and after we find Hamtaro, then you can tell him, but for now, let's just get some sleep, ok?"

"Alright, then; we do have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Bijou replied as Kim carried her back into the house for the night.

**-**

Back at Drakken's lair, once Commodore Puddles supposedly fell asleep for the night, Hamtaro somehow managed to dig a tunnel through the cage floor as he tried to make his way out.

"Oopah! A way out! Now to get out of here." He poked his little head out of the tunnel and was just about to make it outside, only to be spotted by the all-too-familiar shark with fur, who growled and barked angrily all the while.

"YIIIIIII!!" he shouted as he frantically ran for his life, the dog snapping his fangs right behind him. Hamtaro jumped as high as he could, only to land right into another trap set by Drakken. He slammed into the steel cage wall with a THUD! as the door to the cage slammed shut.

"Ouchichi..." He said as he landed hard on his back, a huge lump coming from his forehead as he was knocked unconscious once again.

"Good work, Puddles; I don't know how he escaped, but he won't this time." The dog barked, sneering as well as Drakken latched a steel lock on the cage to ensure that it was locked tight. He looked through the bars of the new cage, which were WAY too small for a hamster to squeeze through. "You're my meal ticket to world domination, you little fuzzball." he said as he laughed evilly for everyone to hear.

**End of Chapter 4**

A/N: Uh-oh! Thing's don't look too good for Hamtaro, do they? To find out what happens next, well, you've gotta review this chapter like these guys did before for the last one: **sandyandmaxwellfanatic** and **jjb8**!

SEE YA!!


	6. 2nd Authress Note! Please read!

Hey everybody,

I'm really sorry for leaving you on the edges of your seats all these years for a new chapter, but I've been really busy IRL-my dad had a heartattack during that time and he had to go to the hospital 4 times after that(don't ask...), so I've been taking care of him ever since. I get to tired during the day that whenever I get the chance to finally have the house to myself, I'm too tired to write anything...

Anyway, I do plan on continuing this story at least sometime this year-or in a few weeks, whenever I get out of my major writer's block, so keep your eyes peeled!

Renaki


End file.
